Too Much Life
by mysteriousSara
Summary: A case, lots of GS, and some other things....Just read it!
1. Default Chapter

Too Much Life  
  
By: CharmedCSI  
  
Summery: Hmmm, not much just a story, some fluff, and a case, and lots and lots of G/S!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just love them, and are just borrowing them for this nice little story.  
  
Side Note: This story came to me after I had a really werid dream about Grissom and Sara.....Strange but I realized somethings and decided to write this story. There will be a fluff chapter and lots of banter between Grissom and Sara...Sorry that the first chapter is short the next few will be quite long. Otherwise Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You never know when it might hit you. You wake up and expect things to be the same, nothing different always the same. But then you discover something that you never thought would exsist And everythng becomes new and exciting. Every discovery becomes a new venture. Eventually, leading to the most interesting of situations that test you as well as the discovery.  
  
"This is too challenging" exclaims Sara looking over at Grissom giving him a sly smile  
  
"Sara just finish your puzzle, and give me the book back" said Grissom lifting up the newspaper pretending to read it, all the while looking over Sara's shoulder.  
  
"You do know it might take me quite a while to finish this puzzle, being so challenging and all" says Sara looking down at her puzzle and smiling.  
  
Grissom ignores the comment and continues to watch her   
  
"What no comeback?" asked Sara looking at Grissom.  
  
But before Grissom could answer the phone rings. Grissom gives Sara a sideways glance and gets up to answer it.  
  
"Grissom" turning his back to Sara  
  
"Gil, its Jim, I know its you day off and all, but I thought you might want to come to the desert and take a look at this interesting dresser."  
  
"A dresser?" asked Grissom  
  
"Yes, it has some of your friends crawling in and out of it"   
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wouldn't be calling you if it didn't"  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way" said Grissom hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's up?" asked Sara, even though it was her day off she was perked up by the possiblity of a crimescene.  
  
"A dresser was found in the desert with bugs crawling all over it" answers Grissom as he gathered up his cell phone and keys, not noticing that Sara was heading for the door as well.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Grissom looking at Sara who was right behind him as he opened the door.  
  
"With you"  
  
"No, your not" answered Grissom plainly  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Sara, I can't show up at a crimescene on my night off with you" explained Grissom   
  
"Why not?" asked Sara.  
  
"And how might I explain you showing up with me?"  
  
"Easy, you went by the lab to pick something up and I taged along, since I didn't have anything else to do"  
  
"Sara, no, I'll call you if I need you"  
  
"Grissom" said Sara watching Grissom walk out the door and down the steps of the townhouse.  
  
"This is crazy, my car is here, I'll just show up, then he won't have to explain anything" said Sara shaking her head and walking out as soon as she saw Grissom's Denali drive away.  
  
TBC 


	2. Crime Scenewho said it would be easy?

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Side Notes: Sorry, about this but I don't have a beta. So if my story sounds funny, so be it. Anywhoo, yes Grissom and Sara are in a fight at this point.   
  
And if I work it right, they will make up somewhere around Chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 1! Please continue to read and review....and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sara tried to take her time getting to the crimescene, so she wouldn't look too suspious coming in right behind Grissom. Ever since she and Grissom had started to   
  
date they had spent every chance they had together outside of work. This was the first time Grissom had been called into work on their night off. Even though Sara   
  
understood why she couldn't show up with him, she still couldn't keep herself from going to a crime scene. She also knew Grissom would get mad, but then again   
  
he would get over it.   
  
Now she had to come up with a excuse that she hoped wouldn't be questioned by anyone. Sitting in her Denali, which was parked right behind Grissom's,   
  
she thought about what she was going to say. When she thought she had a suitable answer, she started to exit the Denali, when she saw Nick examing the dresser,   
  
and Catherine talking to a couple of people, a few feet from where Grissom and Brass were talking. She took a few quick deep breaths and started towards where   
  
Grissom was standing.  
  
"I'm going to go and see what Catherine got out of our two "hikers" says Brass as he turned and walked away.  
  
Grissom noddes in agreement then, picks up his case and walks over to the dresser.  
  
"Griss" Sara calls out as she quickin's her step in order to catch up to him. She watched as he set his case down and proceeded to get started.  
  
"Sara, help Nick" says Grissom after a moment of silence before he snaps on his gloves without even looking up at her.  
  
Mumbling to herself she gives him a look of hell, and walks over to where Nick was taking pictures of the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Hey Nick" says Sara   
  
"Hey, Sara, what are you doing here? I thought it was your night off?" asks Nick looking over at Sara   
  
"I was...uh..hanging around the lab, and I...uh...heard about this so I came to see if you guys need help" replies Sara nerviously.  
  
"Heard if from Greg, huh?" asks Nick who had resumed taking pictures of the ground.  
  
"Yeah" says Sara breathing a quite sign of relief, she bent down and put her gloves on as she watched Nick.  
  
She grabed her flashlight out of her case and started to look over the dresser. Grissom was on one side and Sara on the other each one cauoious not to pass or   
  
talk to each other. A dead silence had bestowed everyone. Sara worked deligently on her side, while Grissom collected his bugs and worked the other side, Nick   
  
meanwhile casted a partcal foot print and took pictures of the outer premiter of the dresser.  
  
Catherine broke the silence when she approached.  
  
"Uh, I just finished the interviews with Brass, it looks as though our "hikers" where actually out here looking for buried treasure"  
  
"Buried treasures?" asks Nick coming up and standing behind Sara who was bent over tring to grab something underneith the dresser.  
  
"Yep, and they came across this" she explains pointing to the dresser "they figured someone dumped it out here and decided that they would take it home"  
  
"Until they got close enough to smell it" finishes Grissom who was now looking over the dresser, in search of a way to get the body out.  
  
"Hey, guys look what I found" says Sara sitting up and holding her twisers in front of her.  
  
"A ring?" questions Nick  
  
"Either it belongs to our vic or suspect" says Grissom looking over at Sara for the first time since she arrived.  
  
"Assuming our vic was put in this here" says Sara looking at Grissom  
  
"Assume nothing, my dear" repiles Grissom pointing his finger in the air toward Sara.  
  
Sara grinned at Grissom who returned to his dounting task of figuring out how to get the body out, without ecknowleging her.  
  
"So how do we get into this thing?" asks Nick looking it over  
  
"Got a crowbar?" asks Catherine  
  
"Don't think that is going to work, it not only nailed shut but glued as well" says Sara as she examaned the underside edges of the top.  
  
"Some really didn't want anyone open it" remarks Catherine looking around at the others.  
  
"Grissom?" asks Sara as she watched him shine his flashlight all over the front of the object.  
  
"Huh?" answers Grissom without looking up.  
  
"You have any ideas?" asks Sara  
  
"Nickky, go get two crowbars" commands Grissom completely ignoring Sara, as he continued to walk around the dresser.  
  
"Its not going to work" says Sara under her breath while staring Grissom down.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Take the samples we collected back to the lab" commands Grissom handing some brown envolopes toward Sara. Who cocked her eyebrow at him and stared at   
  
him for moment, before collecting her stuff and taking brown envolopes from his hand giving him a "go to hell" look and walking away mumbling to herself.  
  
"Whats up with her?" asked Catherine   
  
"Catherine, mind your own business" answers Grissom plainly walking to the other side of the dresser.  
  
"Whats up with Sara? I asked her where she was going and she just shot me a "go to hell" look" asks Nick in a low voice to Catherine, after handing Grissom   
  
one of the crowbars, and walking over to stand next to Catheirne.  
  
"Looks like our love birds have had a tuffal" says Catherine  
  
"Oh, love birds?" asked Nick as if hearing it for the first time  
  
"What you didn't know?" asked Catherine  
  
"Well, I had some suspeciouson, but I wasn't sure"  
  
"Yeah, its been going on for some time now, they just think no-one else knows" explains Catherine.  
  
"If you two are done talking about my love life can we get this body out of this object" says Grissom interupting the pair and pointing toward the dresser.  
  
"Nick, I need you on that side, I'm going to try from this side, if we do this together at the same time, we just might get it opened...now get under the underside of the   
  
glue" commands Grissom as he lifts his crowbar and places under the glue. "On three, one...two....three" and with that both Nick and Grissom force the top up.   
  
"Nice job, you just destroyed the top, hope there wasn't any evidence on there" says Catherine sarcasticly.  
  
"Sara, got everything" said Grissom shortly.  
  
"Butchard" comments Nick looking at the dead body that lay inside.  
  
"David, its all yours" says Grissom, watching the young coroner as he set his stuff down and proceeded to take the body out with help from a couple of his collegues.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
